Um Amor Além da Vida
by chibilele
Summary: Os pensamentos de Cho Chang após a morte do namorado, Cedrico Diggory. SONGFIC


**Song: Dead Boy's Poem - Nightwish**

Cho, os olhos vermelhos e abraçada a um travesseiro, em cima de sua cama, via o dia despontar no horizonte, o brilhante sol rindo de sua cara. Desde aquele terrível dia ele sempre levantava brilhante, sorridente, olhando-a com escárnio. Mais uma vez ela queria que o dia acabasse logo, para acabar com aquela constante tortura que era sofrer vendo os pais sofrendo por ela, que definhava cada dia mais; também era torturante olhar todos os dias para os pais de Cedrico, que iam lá sempre para vê-la e compartilhar as mágoas, lembrando de momentos passados com ele, e, mais torturante que tudo, era encarar cada dia sabendo que não veria Cedrico. Ele sempre fora um amigo, um irmão, um namorado perfeito. Educado, cavalheiro, simplesmente perfeito demais para ser verdade em sua vida; uma vida tão vazia e estúpida agora que ele fora.

_"Born from silence, silenced full of it  
Perfect concert my best friend  
So much to live for, so much to die for  
If only my heart had a home"_

Queria gritar, dizer aos quatro ventos tudo o que sentia, para que talvez ele soubesse o quanto lhe fazia falta e talvez voltasse, dizendo apenas que era uma brincadeira para saber se ela realmente o amava, ela não ficaria com raiva e sim feliz, somente tê-lo de volta já era bom demais e nunca mais iria perdê-lo. Tantos planos que faziam, tantas esperanças que tinham em acabar Hogwarts, se casar, já até tinha nome para os filhos: se fosse menina seria Hanako, em homenagem à Cho que tinha ascendência oriental, além de significar "Filha da Flor", já que Cedrico tinha o costume de chamá-la Minha Flor. Caso fosse menino seria Robert, um nome que Cedrico sempre achara lindo. Tantos planos, tantas coisas que nunca se cumpririam mas que nunca seriam esquecidas, que nunca seriam apagadas de sua cabeça e de seu coração; coisas perpetuadas em sua memória.

_"Sing what you can say  
Forget what you can play  
Hasten to drown into beautiful eyes  
Walk within my poetry, this dying music  
-My loveletter to nobody"_

Ela não queria aceitar o fato, não tão cedo; não poderia ser verdade que seus sonhos foram todos perdidos e estavam lacrados dentro de um túmulo. Mas ela ainda lembrava daquele dia como se tivesse sido ontem. Harry chegando com uma Chave de Portal, o cadáver de Cedrico ao seu lado, a enorme dor que a atingira, a homenagem póstuma à ele e aquela declaração de que Você-Sabe-Quem voltara, coisa que o Ministério relutava em aceitar, deixando Cho em dúvida, mas sabia que Cedrico não havia morrido por acaso e que Harry Potter não o mataria. Ela parecia sentir que sua vida jА não mais seria boa como fora, antes de conhecê-lo e durante o tempo que estivera com ela.

_"Never sigh for better world  
Its already composed, played and told  
Every thought the music I write  
Everything a wish for the night"_

Por que ele morrera? Se Você-Sabe-Quem realmente o matara, por que ele? Por que não Harry Potter, já que o tentara quando era mais novo? Não que quisesse que Potter morresse, mas por que Cedrico, se não havia lhe feito nada? Essas coisas não entravam em sua cabeça, ela simplesmente não entendia por que. Somente sabia que aquilo lhe doía e não agüentava mais tamanha dor. Um mês exatamente para ir à escola e ela não sabia como entrar naquela escola novamente sendo que cada lugar lembrava-lhe dele, se cada centímetro lhe fazia sentir seu cheiro. Até mesmo o trem no qual sempre viajava ao seu lado na ida a Hogwarts e ao voltar para casa. Mesmo sem ele na escola, ela sonhava em chegar e encontrá-lo na Plataforma à sua espera, mas agora seu sonho se fora, embora uma vã esperança em seu coração se opusesse àquilo que o cérebro dizia constantemente.

_"Wrote for the eclipse, wrote for the virgin  
Died for the beauty the one in the garden  
Created a kingdom, reached for the wisdom  
Failed in becoming a god"_

Agora já nada importava, mesmo que ela tentasse entender, por mais esperanças que tivesse, sabia que Cedrico estava morto e nada poderia fazer. Somente queria estar com ele, em um lugar muito melhor e onde o amor deles se eternizaria entre as brancas nuvens, poder olhar a lua cheia de perto ao lado dele, olhar o nascer e pôr-do-sol, qualquer coisa que fizesse junto a ele. Como seria seu futuro? Teria que refazer todos os planos, mas antes disso tinha que retirar a nuvem que pairava sobre sua cabeça. Mas como retirá-la se era tudo sua culpa? Ele dissera que faria aquilo e a vitória seria dedicada a ela, e usaria o dinheiro do prêmio para comprar uma casa para quando ela terminasse a escola, pois eles se casariam. Se ele não tivesse tentando impressioná-la não teria se inscrito, se não o tivesse feito, estaria vivo... E ela que achara tudo tão lindo na época... Se pudesse voltar no tempo e mudar tudo...

_"Never sigh..."_

Às vezes ela tentava passar para o papel tudo o que sentia, para ver se tirava um pouco daquela dor de dentro dela, mas toda vez que tentava suas palavras soavam tão falhas perto da grandeza de seus sentimentos e o papel ficava todo borrado pelas lágrimas que caiam sobre a tinta. Nem mesmo as mais belas poesias poderiam descrever tudo o que ela sentia, era uma tristeza tão grande e tão profunda que vãs palavras nunca descreveriam. Talvez algum dia a ferida talvez se fechasse, embora ela duvidasse de que algum dia cicatrizasse por completo. Ela gostaria de eternizar seus sentimentos em uma poesia, mas não o conseguia. Quem sabe algum dia conseguisse, mas não enquanto seus pensamentos estivessem em tanta desordem.

_"If you read this line, remember not the hand that wrote it  
Remember only the verse, songmaker's cry the one without tears  
For Ive given this its strength and it has become my only strength.  
Comforting home, mothers lap, chance for immortality  
Where being wanted became a thrill I never knew  
The sweet piano writing down my life"_

Sabia o que tinha que fazer, mas era tudo tão duro que ela não sabia como fazê-lo. Naquela indecisão, viu o pai abrir a porta e dizer que ele e sua mãe sairiam. Após beijar suavemente o rosto do pai, ela espera-o fechar a porta e volta para seu quarto, chorando somente de pensar em nunca mais vê-los. Estava quase desistindo quando um enorme brilho surgiu à sua frente e um anjo iluminado apareceu, sua fronte reluzente: era Cedrico, mais lindo que nunca. Ela o olha e ele lhe sorri. Indo devagar em sua direção, ela aproxima sua mão dele e ele então o segura e o abraça fortemente. Todas as mágoas que pudesse sentir se esvairam naquele terno e quente abraço. Como ela queria que aquele momento nunca acabasse, que se eternizasse para que eles nunca mais precisassem se separar. Quando Cedrico a solta, olha fundo em seus olhos e uma lágrima rola por sua face.  
"Não gostaria, Minha Flor, mas chegou minha hora de partir", diz ele, olhando para Cho, que chorava. Cedrico então passa sua mão pela face morena de Cho, secando suas lágrimas."Não, Cho, não chore. Não tenho permissão para ficar aqui muito tempo, mas quero que saiba que meu coração ficou aqui, com você. Quando você se for, ficaremos juntos para sempre".  
Ela não queria se afastar dele, não agora que o tinha novamente. Então ela abre a porta e, segurando a mão de Cedrico, se dirige à vazia praia que havia em frente à sua casa. Ela olha para ele e, com uma lágrima a rolar delicadamente por sua face, ela entra cada vez mais no mar, até que sua cabeça ficou totalmente submersa.

_"Teach me passion for I fear it's gone  
Show me love, hold the lorn  
So much more I wanted to give to the ones who love me  
I'm sorry  
Time will tell (this bitter farewell)  
I live no more to shame nor me nor you_

_And you... I wish I didn't feel for you anymore..."_

Assim que chegam em casa, o Senhor e a Senhora Chang não vêem a filha. Foi então que, ao olhar para fora, percebem uma aglomeração de pessoas na praia; temendo pelo pior, eles correm para ver o que estava acontecendo. Todos abriram espaço para que os Chang, muito queridos pelos vizinhos bruxos e trouxas, olhasse de perto o que acontecera com sua filha. Ao ver o corpo de Cho frio e pálido, a Senhora Chang desmaia e o Senhor Chang, segurando a esposa, chora desconsoladamente. Mas o que ninguém percebera foi o sorriso que a jovem garota tinha em sua face.  
Acima de todos, em cima de uma nuvem, Cho olhava para baixo, triste pelos pais, mas algumdia eles compreenderiam. Enquanto olhava, foi surpreendida por alguém, que a pega no colo.  
"Bem vinda, Minha Flor", diz Cedrico, dando-lhe um doce beijo.  
"Minha alma agora pertence ao céu, meu coração à você e meu corpo, ao mar. Será que ainda tenho algo meu?", pergunta a garota.  
"Meu coração", diz Cedrico, levando-a para dentro do grande portão dourado, aonde seriam eternamente felizes.

_"A lonely soul... An ocean soul...  
A lonely soul... An ocean soul..._

_'So much more I wanted to give to the ones who love me  
Time will tell...'_

_A lonely soul... An ocean soul...  
A lonely soul... An ocean soul..."_

**N/A:** Bom, essa é uma das songs que mais gosto.  
Mas admito que não gosto muito delas. ..'  
Escrevo-as muito rápido e normalmente saem corridas, têm vários erros.  
Tentei consertar alguns agora, mas caso percebam, falem.  
E digam o que acharam. :B

_Beijos, Lelê._


End file.
